Further studies on the genetic functions of DNA, in Bacillus subtilis and in Salmonella phage P22. Our work during this period will explore the terminal-joining function of the polynucleotide ligase from Phage T4, as a way of inserting new genetic information into established genomes of bacteria and phages.